Anessa Rossetti
is one of the supporting characters of the series. She is also a Corporal tasked as the operator aboard the Cygnus and an assistant of Elvira Hill along with Mayuka Nasu. Personality In contrast to her partner Mayuka, Anessa has a more bubbly and forward personality. Anessa also seems to have a slight mischievous side, as she seems to also enjoy gossip This was first shown when she told Elvira that she comedically suspected Mayuka to have personal feelings for Aoba Watase.Buddy Complex Ep. 4 She is really happy to see Fromm Vantarhei, she appears to have a big crush on him and proves to be clingy. She happy to learn he is staying. Appearance Anessa is a teenage girl who is fairly above-average height for someone her age. She has light fuchsia-colored hair and golden-amber eyes. She, like Mayuka, wears a pink uniform denoting their rank. Plot With the Cygnus' Valiancer Unit on the verge of defeat, the crew tried to plan out their next course of action in the midst of battle. With Marcus dead, their options become limited. Despite the odds an unknown civilian, named Aoba Watase, suddenly appeared within the prototype Luxon. Initially confusing him to be Marcus, Anessa noticed something off about her readings. This caused the crew to wonder who could have been inside of it and why he had the perfect affinity for coupling with Dio Junyou Weinberg. With Captain Gengo Kuramitsu ordering the two to couple, Elvira gave the okay. Seeing that Aoba's intervention lead to their success in battle, everyone started to question his origin story. After a long discussion between Gengo and Lene, the crew sets off for their main base. In the midst of another attack by the same assailants, Alfred Gallant's sneak attack caused heavy casualties to the Cygnus and its team. As direct retaliation, Gengo took the opportunity to send in Aoba, much to everyones discomfort. It was because of this they were once again able to defeat their attackers thanks to his intervention. Following the battle, the Cygnus stopped at the Narashino Base for repairs. With Narashino being Aoba's birth place, the Captain Gengo allowed him to explore to the area under Mayuka's supervision. Mayuka's sudden volunteering caused Anessa to suspect the latter to have feeling for Aoba. After their return from the tour, Anessa observed on as Gengo enlisted Aoba into the service. Relationships Elvira Hill-Her superior, yet they talked about Mayuka's taste for men, they only stopped because Lene's presence. Anessa seems to be more attached to the Cygnus as operator than as Elvira's assistant. Mayuka Nasu-They seem to get along. She wonders about Mayuka's taste because she seems to like Aoba. Mayuka seems to work more closely with Elvira than Anessa as she is the one overlooking the coupling system from her post on the bridge. Fromm Vantarhei-She was already aware a pretty pilot would come but when she saw Fromm she immediately appeared to fall for him. She is elated to know he is staying. References Category:Characters Category:Female